Not all stories are fun to tellbe afraid of the dark
by Darkwolf234
Summary: Not all books are friendly...one book killing people? Sam and Dean on a hunt for a book? The hunters are baffled at murders and don't know what to do. How can I book be killing? With the help of their new friend Thorn, they chase down a book with vengeance.
1. Prologue

It was another usual day in the and Dean Winchester sit across from each other at a table for breakfast.

Dean is drinking his morning coffee while Sam is doing research on his laptop looking for a case. Not much has been going on lately and the search for Metatron had all been dead ends.

They are hoping for a break or they will go crazy in the bunker. Finally Sam comes across a case in Salem, Oregon.

"Dean come look at this." Sam says showing his brother the report of a case that has supernatural being written all over it.

"Well Sammy, pack your bags. We are headed to good ole Oregon." Dean says standing and heading to back his back and their weapons for a road trip.

The brothers jump in the impala and head out to another hunt.


	2. Chapter 1

In the small town of Salem, Oregon it's another old day of unpacking a shelving old books on the shelf. Thorn Blackwell rips open the box with aggervation.

She's been doing this for hours and is only halfway through. If only she could have magical powers that would make this much easier and less boring for herself. Keeping a business running is hard these days.

She has her days of business and also her supernatural friends that stop by and give her some adventures and tails so that maybe, one day, she can write her own book of tales.

Every once in a while she has friends who are vampire, werewolves, witches, and others who go to share their adventures with Thorn.

Thorn has always dreamed of becoming a famous writer and her friends are willing to help. Thorn also has an underground store for the supernatural.

She finishes stocking up the last shelf and relxes in one of her lounge chairs. She leans her head back and takes in the smell of the books surrounding her.

She has a whole other box in front of her that she has gotten today but she doesn't have the energy to open it. She hears the bell at the door and goes to see who it is.

She turns the corner to see who it is and it's her friend Star. She's holding the newspaper in her hand.

"Did you see today's paper?" Star says sliding the paper to Thorn.

"No, why?" Thorn asks while picking up the paper.

On the front page news reads "strange murder in home". The article tells the story of a young girl who was brutally murdered.

_ " Young Girl Brutually Murdered in Home_

_ Cops are baffled at a murder investigation in the home of the Cartwright family. The oldest daughter of the family, Mia Cartwright, was murdered in her home Tuesday night. There is no sign of intrusion around the home. The girls body was brutally broken and shoved up the family's chimney..."_

Thorn sets the paper on the desk and gives her friend a questioning look.

"Why is this important?" Thorn questions.

"This murder isn't any normal psycho killer. It looks to me as a supernatural murder." She says with concern and fear in her eyes. Star starts slowly pacing in front of her friends chair.

"You think it's like a rogue or something that murdered the girl?" Thorn says fixing her bookshelves.

"That could be the case but it also means that it'll catch the eye of hunters and attract them into town. Which means going into hiding until they leave." Star says sighing and flings herself onto the couch.

Thorn gets out of the chair and heads to the back. She returns with two beers in her hand and throws one to star.

"Well, then you can hide out here in the shoppe. I have the space and room; not to mention I could use the company." Thorn says taking a swig of her beer. Star opens her beer and sits up facing her human friend.

"It might be dangerous hiding out a supernatural being. You could get hurt or something." Star says leaning her elbows on her knees and fumble the necklace around her neck.

"All the more reason to stay, I need some good stories for my book." Thorn says smiling at her friend.

Little does Thorn know things are about to turn upside down.


End file.
